Watching Arrow
by SmallvilleAU52
Summary: Future-Oliver summons Laurel, Tommy, Sarah, Past-Oliver, Present-Oliver, Thea and Robert to the year 2031 to watch episodes of 'Arrow'. Why? To change the future for the better as much as possible. Main Pairing: [Present & Future] Oliver/Laurel and mentions of [Future] Roy/Thea!
1. A Hero Rises

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own 'Arrow' or anything from the DC Universe!_

**A/N: I've always wondered how Pre-Island Oliver, Sarah Lance, and other characters from 'Arrow' would react to Oliver as 'The Hood' – as I'm sure many have – so I've decided to write this fanfic. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy it! Everyone from the present is from Episode 1x13 Betrayal.**

**Characters: Pre-Island Oliver 'Ollie' Queen (22), Sarah Lance (20), Present-Day Oliver Queen (27), Dinah 'Laurel' Lance (27/28), Tommy Merlyn (27/28), Thea Queen (18), Future Oliver (45) & Robert Queen (49).**

Queen's Gambit – 2007

Robert Queen was worried. He was worried that the Queen's Gambit wouldn't survive through the terrifying storm that it was currently ploughing through. Robert was worried that the storm would take away the little time he had left to right his wrongs.

"The storm's a category two," a crew member told Robert and added: "The Captain's recommending we head back."

"All right, inform the crew," Robert agreed, just as Oliver came out of his bedroom.

"Are we in trouble?" Oliver asked curiously.

"One of us is," Robert said which made Oliver grin as Sarah Lance leaned against the wall wearing only a thin black bathrobe.

"Ollie!" Sarah called out. "Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Sarah," Oliver smiled at the younger sister of his girlfriend, Dinah 'Laurel' Lance.

That was when Oliver suddenly disappeared in a flash of bright light, shocking both Robert and Sarah.

"Oliver!" Robert shouted, before he also disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Mr Queen!" Sarah cried out, glancing around her for any sign of the two Queens, only to disappear a few seconds later…

Queen Mansion – 2013

"Hey, Speedy!" Oliver smiled at his younger sister, Thea, who had just gotten back from hours of sorting through numerous files and was currently lying down on the couch.

"Just thinking of how pleasant jail would've been," Thea remarked sarcastically, which _almost_ made Oliver chuckle at his little sister. "What are you even doing here? Don't you have that nightclub that you _love_ to hang out in?"

This made Oliver sigh, for there was a part of him that was begging to tell Thea the truth about him as 'The Hood', and how his nightclub acted as his hideout. On the other hand, a stronger part of Oliver told him that telling Thea would put her into more danger than she was already in – danger that Oliver might not be able to protect his little sister from no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't _love _hanging out there," Oliver stated, faking a small grin on his face. "It's just… really busy over there."

Thea resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, something that Oliver managed to spot. It was one of the many of the things that he learned on Liàn Yù: How to detect simple emotions from the tiniest of clues i.e. eye rolling.

"By the way, how's Laurel doing?" Oliver asked while trying to hide his concern for his _ex_-girlfriend.

"She's been better," Thea smiled softly, knowing that Oliver was trying to hide his concern for Laurel, and was failing miserably.

_(Thea): Just tell her how you feel, Ollie!_

Suddenly, Oliver felt his cell phone vibrate within his pocket, so he took it out and saw that it was Tommy who was calling him.

"Hey, Tommy," Oliver greeted as cheerfully as he could, only to internally grow worried once Tommy started speaking in a hurried and terrified tone of voice.

"Hey, man! Listen, Laurel's missing… again," Tommy explained rapidly. "I mean, I've checked EVERYWHERE for her from work to our favourite places-"

"Tommy, slow down," Oliver soothed calmly, although he was desperate to change into his costume and find Laurel. "When did you last see her?"

"Yesterday night," Tommy panted and began to explain further: "I remember that she was tired from working all day, so she decided to-"

Unbeknownst to Oliver, Tommy was unable to finish that sentence, because he had suddenly disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Oliver yelled, which grabbed Thea's attention to what was going on.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Thea questioned, noticing his incredibly dark facial expression. "What's wrong with Tommy?"

Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself down and was about to explain the situation, when he also disappeared in a flash of bright light followed a second later by Thea.

Queen Mansion – 2031

Oliver groaned slightly once he had landed on the floor of what 'seemed' to be the living room of the Queen Mansion, although there were many things that were different, such as the various pictures of a man in what seemed to be his late-thirties whom practically looked as if he could of been his twin. But there was a picture that rested on the coffee table that caught Oliver's attention, for it was a picture of what seemed to him and a _blonde _Laurel smiling warmly with a cute toddler in the woman's arms.

"Ollie!" the sound of a young woman called out, causing Oliver to swiftly turn around and face the woman, only to gasp in shock at who he was seeing: Sarah Lance.

"Sarah?" Oliver gasped in disbelief that Laurel's _long-dead _sister was standing right in front of him, while Sarah stared at him with confusion at the man that was in front of her.

"Is that you, Ollie?" Sarah questioned uncertainly, for the man in front of her couldn't be _her _Oliver Queen, but the evidence suggested otherwise. "What happened to you?"

However, before Oliver could even answer Sarah, Ollie rushed over and fiercely hugged her. Ollie didn't even notice his future-self narrowing his eyes at the person he was before _everything_ changed.

"What happened? Why are we inside the mansion?" Ollie asked, surveying the familiar surroundings in confusion to how they got here. That's when Ollie noticed Oliver standing there, and gaped at what he was seeing.

"W-Who are you?" Ollie asked fearfully at his 'doppelganger', before grabbing a nearby lamp and threateningly waving it at Oliver. "Answer me!"

At this, Oliver gritted his teeth and took a step towards what seemed to be his terrified past-self, who took a step back while protecting Sarah with his other arm. Nonetheless, Oliver decided to remain calm and try not to provoke what seemed to be his past-self.

"Calm down, Ollie. I'm NOT going to hurt you," Oliver reassured gently, raising his hands as sign that he was going to hurt… himself?

"W-Why should I-I trust you?" Ollie stammered in terror and added: "Whoever you are!"

"Listen... Ollie," Oliver began cautiously and continued: "I'm not going to hurt you or Sarah. Thea and I-?"

Ollie growled angrily at Oliver once the latter had mentioned Thea, who was only twelve years old in Ollie's point of view, and tightened his grip around the lamp.

"What have you done with Thea!?" Ollie demanded in anger, which made Oliver face-palm himself for even mentioning his/their sister, since this was the reaction that the latter was getting. "Answer me!"

Ollie attempted to hit Oliver in the head with the lamp, only for Oliver to dodge it and twist — but not break — Ollie's hand to force him to drop the lamp, before Oliver swiftly put his past-self in a pronating wrist-lock.

"Let go of him!" Sarah shouted, while she tried to make Oliver let Ollie go by repeatedly smacking him in the back, much to Oliver's slight discomfort.

"Get off of him!" Thea growled lowly, before unintentionally pushing Sarah aside into the arms of a crying Laurel.

"Sarah!" Laurel cried in happiness, while she enveloped Sarah in a bone-crushing hug, and was reluctant to let go. "How-?"

"Laurel!" Ollie, who had just been released from the wrist-lock, grinned awkwardly at the fact that he had been caught with Sarah. He then noticed Tommy. "And Tommy. What are you guys doing here?"

Tommy glanced back-and-forth between the two Olivers and Sarah Lance, and rubbed his eyes for this had to be dream. There was no way that Laurel's dead sister and a younger version of his best friend were in the same room with them!

"What happened?" Robert asked in puzzlement, as he surveyed the living room of what was definitely the Queen Mansion, albeit with quite a few changes to it.

Robert then noticed the two Olivers in the room, along with what seemed to be an older Thea, as well as Laurel and Tommy. To say that the situation was a huge mind-fuck would be the understatement of the century.

"Dad?" Thea said, as tears started to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks, before she charged towards Robert and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, Thea. It's okay... It's okay," Robert reassured Thea, who dared not to let go of her father for even a second.

However, Oliver was stared at his father, while wearing his expressionless mask. It took almost all of his willpower not to rush over to his father and hug him like Thea was doing, while at the same time apologize profusely for his part in his father's death. So instead, Oliver just continued staring at Robert and gave his father a gentle smile once Thea had hesitantly let go of their father.

"You look... different," Robert commented, having noticed how dark the future version of his son's eyes were, before he took Oliver into his arms. "I love you, son."

This almost made Oliver break down, as Ollie and Sarah looked at the scene in front of them in confusion. That's when everyone noticed what seemed to be yet _another _Oliver Queen enter the living room, although this Oliver looked somewhat older than Present-Day Oliver. However, the thing that was noticeable of this Oliver (especially by Thea, Oliver and Laurel) was that there was considerably less darkness within his eyes compared to Present-Day Oliver, and had a grin on the face which was a lot less forced.

"Wait!" Ollie said loudly. "There are another _two _of me!?"

Future-Oliver chuckled at how his younger self was acting and began to explain about where they were and why.

"You're probably wondering why you're all here, right?" Future-Oliver asked, to which everyone nodded. "To put it simply: You're in the future."

At this news, Ollie fainted and almost hit the floor, if it weren't for both Sarah and Laurel, both of whom placed Ollie onto the couch as everyone tried to process the information.

"The future?" Tommy gulped. "How far into the future?"

"The year is 2031," Robert answered unexpectantly and added: "I checked a nearby calender."

Future-Oliver smiled sadly at Robert, since he vividly remembered how observant his father was and how this trait was what helped him survive on the island.

"The reason why you're here is because_ we_ wanted to show you something," Future-Oliver explained briefly.

"You us what?" Oliver questioned suspiciously, for he had a slight idea where this was going and hoped it wouldn't go there.

Unfortunately for Present-Day Oliver, Future-Oliver said the exact thing that the former had feared the latter would say.

"Our time on and after the island," Future-Oliver replied, which made Oliver curse inside his mind. They couldn't know about him being 'The Hood' and what _they _had experience on that purgatory of an island. "So in other words: The truth."

Everyone seemed to react differently at the fact that they would find out what had happened to Oliver on the island, with Thea biting her lip to conceal her excitement and curiosity at how Oliver had become so scarred both mentally and physically. Tommy and Laurel glanced nervously at each other, for they were also curious to what had happened to the Oliver they once knew, yet some part of their minds didn't want to find out the details. Even Sarah, Ollie (who had woken up two minutes ago) and Robert seemed interested at the prospect of seeing how the Oliver that they knew changed into Present-Day Oliver – a man they barely seemed to recognize.

"Let's get started then," Present-Day Oliver stated through gritted teeth, as Future-Oliver switched on the large flat-screen television, and everyone got comfortable on the couch.

**A/N: If you want me to continue this fanfic, don't forget to review on your thoughts! I also might add some more characters including the future versions of characters ;D**


	2. Pilot 1x01: Part I

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own 'Arrow' or anything from the DC Universe!_

_**A/N: I'd like to thank all of the following – as well as those whom don't have an official account – for either reviewing and/or adding this fanfic to their favourite/alert list: **__**RudeLoudandSassy, Lupin and Tonks Forever, xoray812, embermoonlight, Antonio XZ, Livin4Jesus, Robin and Nightwing fanboy, KandN4ever123, gammaxmen80, BecStar94, steph wwe fan, Hinata001, Oxoxmem17, Jetman21, JennaGreenleaf, Nerdman3000, DownTheRosemaryLane, Ruthl3sss, TellaBells, Chlolie, kurofai-fan1, angelfire170, Sezza115, MasterChief09, ErikaHK, JC-Puzzler, Starscape593, arianna56, bookworm4497, Aardwolff, kunta73, Belles-lettres29, hopelesslyhalfhearted **_**&**_** crazywolf like chicken. **_**You guys motivate me to keep writing, and I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned you!**

"Wait!" Laurel said, startling everyone except for the Present and Future Olivers.

"Yeah, Di-Laurel?" Future-Oliver said, and paused the television for the moment. Luckily, no-one noticed his little slip.

"What do we exactly call you?" Laurel questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Past-Oliver's called 'Ollie', and ours is called Oliver, so what should we call you then?"

Future-Oliver smiled softly at how he was going to give himself a title, but with Laurel being Laurel, she had thought of the problem in advance.

"How about... Queen?" Future-Oliver (Queen) suggested, to which everyone nodded in approval.

"Can we just get on with it!?" Ollie complained, which Oliver glare at his past self with self-loathing at how whiny he was back then.

"Sure," Queen nodded, and resumed the television, as everyone in the room held their breathe in anticipation (worry in Oliver's case) for what they were about to see.

_**A figure dashes through the woods while panting from exhaustion, yet keeps on running as fast as possible. The figure's face is obscured by a dark green hood, and does not have any sleeves on his tattered clothing. **_

"Is that… you, Ollie?" Sarah gasped in shock, for she had never known Ollie to be an athletic individual.

"That can't be me," Ollie said, shaking his head. This guy seemed WAY too awesome to be him.

_**The hooded figure leaps into the air, and swings on a thick branch over a large boulder, before he continues sprinting after landing rather gracefully onto the ground again. **_

"This guy's got some moves," Ollie remarked in awe, while Robert nodded in agreement at how acrobatic the hooded figure was.

_(Ollie): That guy can't be me!_

Ollie didn't notice that Oliver and Queen were both smirking slightly at the fact that their past self was unknowingly complimenting himself for once.

Tommy, however, was somewhat confused at what this had to do with his best friend.

**The hooded figure rapidly climbs up the stone hill on all fours, before it shows his bearded face once he reaches the top to see a small fishing boat not too far from the island.**

Queen paused the television, before laughing at Ollie's widened eyes and flabbergasted facial expression at finding out that the hooded figure was actually him/them. Queen then glanced over towards the others in the room, and noticed how everyone except for Oliver – who was currently seething – seemed to be at a loss for words at what they had just seen.

"C'mon, guys!" Queen said loudly with a small smile, which managed to snap a few of them out of their shock. "Is it really that hard to believe that that was me?"

Everyone seemed to glance uneasily at each other, especially those whom knew how unfit Oliver is/used to be (Robert, Sarah and Laurel).

"I'm insulted," Queen pouted in mock-sadness, before he resumed the television again.

_**Oliver jumps down from the top of the stone hill, and rushes over to where a bunch of arrows lay on a boulder.**_

"Arrows?" Tommy said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, while everyone else — besides Queen and Oliver — in the room watched in awe at what Oliver did next.

_**Oliver embeds a knife blade into the boulder, grabs one of the many arrows, and then scratches its arrow-head against the blade to set it alight. He then aims the flaming arrow using a customized recurve bow, and fires it into a pile of wood near the coast that almost instantly explodes.**_

"Y-You're the vigilante?" Tommy seethed angrily at Oliver, who was determined to keep a neutral facial expression, while Robert, Sarah and Ollie looked confused at what Tommy was talking about. "You're the one that put Laurel in danger!"

"Tommy, just because he knows how to fire an arrow-" Thea argued, but was interrupted by the furious Tommy.

"Don't defend him, Thea!" Tommy yelled. "It all adds up with the fact that Oliver is _clearly _skilled at archery. It's _his _fault why Laurel was kidnapped by Cyrus Vanch, because _he _was contacting her as the rule-breaking lunatic of a vigilante!"

"Tommy!" Laurel exclaimed, while glaring at her boyfriend. "This is Oliver a.k.a your best friend we're talking about!"

"Exactly, Laurel!" Tommy shouted in frustration. "My 'best friend' who's been lying to me for months about EVERYTHING like you've also been doing!"

At this, Oliver abruptly stood up from the couch and narrowed his darkened eyes at Tommy. It was adding Laurel into the argument that made something in him snap, as Ollie — with a betrayal evident on his face — and Sarah could only look at what was happening in front of them.

"Don't add Laurel into this," Oliver said coolly. "This is between us, Tommy."

"You're damn right it is," Tommy snarled in agreement, as they took a step closer towards each other, only to be pushed back away from each other by an extremely agitated Queen.

"The both of you need to sit back down," Queen ordered them. However, only Oliver did so without further questioning. "Sit down, Merlyn!"

Queen gave Tommy a look of pure hatred with hardened eyes, which showed Tommy just how much Queen had been through, and it greatly terrified Tommy at how much hatred there was in Queen's eyes for _him._

"Sit down, Tommy," Robert said calmly, despite the fact that he was also quite angry with Tommy. "Why don't we continue watching, son?"

Queen took a deep breathe to calm himself down again, before he resumed the television.

_**This catches the attention of one of the two Chinese fishermen on the boat, whom points out the explosion to an elder fisherman.**_

_"**The name of the island they found me on is Liàn Y**__**ù**__**. It's Mandarin… for Purgatory," Oliver's voice explains.**_

"How did you learn to speak Mandarin?" Robert asked Oliver and Queen with interest in his voice, since he was a very skilled linguist, and also knew how to speak Mandarin Chinese. But most importantly, why?"

"It'll probably explain everything," Oliver stated bluntly to his father. "Right, Queen?"

"是 的," Queen replied with a nod, and resumed the television.

_**It shows a mask with an orange left-side and black right-side, which has an arrow through its right eye-hole. **_

_"**I've been stranded here for five years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold, black night since then."**_

At this, Ollie subconsciously shivered. He had never liked the cold or the darkness, which was why he secretly still had his night-light from when he was a toddler when the nights were REALLY terrible. Of course, Ollie had never admitted this to anyone except for Laurel, who had surprisingly found it quite "adorable".

_**The two Chinese fishermen stare at Oliver in amazement, as they approach each other, before Oliver collapses onto his knees.**_

"I was more amazed seeing them than they were at seeing me," Oliver told the others. "It just... didn't feel real that I finally had a way to get off the island for good."

_"**For five years I've had only one thought, one goal: Survive."**_

"Well, not just one thought," Oliver admitted quietly to himself, and sneaked a glance at Laurel, which only Queen and Thea noticed with knowing smiles on their faces.

_**Oliver takes off his hood, which reveals his long and messy blond hair in detail, as he stares at the two fishermen with hardened eyes that contain emotions of pain, anger and… relief.**_

Oliver/Queen remembered the feeling of pure relief that washed over their body, as they remembered staring at the two fishermen, or rather the two saviors that had fulfilled their dream of returning home to right both their father's as well as their own wrongs.

_"**Survive, and one day return home."**_

_**Oliver is shown to be sitting in the boat, as the younger of the two fishermen gives the former a hot beverage to drink. **_

_"**The island held many dangers-"**_

"No shit," Thea murmured with a frown, since she still vividly remembered the numerous scars that plagued Oliver's body.

_"**-to live I had to make myself more than what I was **_–_** to forge myself into a weapon."**_

"A cold-blooded murderer of a weapon," Tommy muttered under his breath, which earned him a ferocious glare from Queen, who paused the television and then slowly stood up onto his feet.

"I am warning you, Merlyn," Queen growled in a dangerously low pitch, as Oliver sighed at seeing his future-self view Tommy with such hatred in _his _eyes. "If you do _anything _out of line, I will show you exactly what I learned on the island."

This made Tommy gulp in fear at how serious Queen sounded, while the others didn't really know what to do. Laurel was especially conflicted at the moment, since one side of her wanted to scold Tommy for accusing his own best friend of being a "cold-blooded murderer" and a "rule-breaking lunatic" whom may or may not be the vigilante.

"Why don't we settle down now?" Robert suggested soothingly, while stepping between Queen and Tommy. "Let's just continue watching, all right?"

Queen never stopped glaring venomously at Tommy, who was trying (and failing) to not show how terrified the latter was of the former, before Tommy brought Laurel closer to his chest as a sign of protection against 'The Hood'.

_**Oliver gratefully drinks the hot beverage, while savoring both its warmth and taste.**_

_"**I am returning. Not the boy who was shipwrecked, but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name… is Oliver Queen."**_

Robert couldn't help but be immensely proud of his son, yet at the same time feel somewhat guilty that Oliver was going to clean up _his_ mess when it really should be him doing so instead.

_**"Oliver Queen is alive," the African-American anchorman announces. "The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit."**_

"What!?" Ollie exclaimed in shock. There was nothing that could sink the Queen's Gambit!

"Accident at sea," Robert repeated in thought, before frowning once he realized what the anchorman most likely meant by the accident. "The category two storm."

"Oh no," Sarah gasped, and then asked Oliver: "We're going to be okay, right?"

Oliver chose to remain silent, which only made Robert and Sarah even more anxious to find out what had happened to them in the storm.

_**"Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City Club scene."**_

_**A clip of Ollie is shown with his arm around an attractive blonde woman, as the paparazzi flash their cameras at them, while Ollie roughly shoves them away and swears loudly.**_

"They deserved it!" Ollie pointed out, but Robert still disagreed with the way his son had acted.

"Maybe so, son, but you executed yourself poorly to the paparazzi, which only makes them more determined to bother you and/or anyone close to you."

Ollie sighed in defeat, yet he knew that his father was indeed right, and that he shouldn't have acted like a major asshole.

_**"Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges from a highly-publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi."**_

_**"Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board, but now **_**officially _confirmed as deceased."_**

The room became silent, as the people from the past processed this information, or at least tried to since it couldn't be true! Robert Queen had survived multiple attempts on his life, along with several accidents in the billionaire's youth. None of the people from the past believed what they were told, especially Ollie, who was shaking his head in denial.

"NO! You can't be dead!" Ollie yelled in frustration father at his father, while trying not to let the tears flow down his cheeks to no avail. "You just can't be..."

The others watched Ollie cry in a mixture of grief and rage, as Sarah tried to comfort the emotional side of Oliver Queen _**– **_a side that Present-Oliver was taught never to show by people like Slade Wilson, who advised him that wearing his emotions on his sleeve was going to get him killed on the island. On the other hand, Queen did a show his emotions more openly than Oliver (although he still wasn't nearly as open and emotional as Ollie), having eventually opened up to his family and close friends.

"But I am, son," Robert stated with a frown, before pulling Ollie into a hug. "I'm going to die soon."

"NO!" Ollie exclaimed fiercely, using his sleeve to wipe the tears off of his face, and asked Queen: "We can change this, right?"

Queen wanted to tell Ollie what everyone wanted to hear. He wanted to tell everyone that they could change the future by preventing his father from committing suicide on the life boat, yet Queen knew that even if he prevented his father from dying on the life boat, Robert would most likely die on the island at his age and current health. This made it incredibly hard for Queen to shake his head as a sign that Robert Queen was destined to sacrifice himself for his son's survival.

"I'm sorry," Queen sighed sadly to everyone. "I really am."

At this, Ollie momentarily looked ferocious with fury, which reminded both Queen and Oliver of themselves with the amount of darkness and rage within Ollie's eyes. Ollie then broke down into almost uncontrollable tears and hugged Robert even tighter as if he feared that letting him go would make his father disappear forever.

"But maybe we could... do something!" Thea suggested as she sobbed silently and smeared her make-up. "You send us here to change the future for the better."

"I wish I could," Queen admitted with a sigh, and folded his arms across his chest in seriousness. "But some things MUST always remain the same _**–** _this being one of them."

The atmosphere in the room had become solemn and depressing, as Thea crawled over to her father and cuddled up against him like Ollie was currently doing as well. Even Tommy had _nearly _forgotten his anger towards both Queen and Oliver, although since he was a Merlyn, it was quite hard for him to simply 'let go' of that anger and... jealousy?

"I think we should continue now," Robert stated, nodding at Queen to resume the television again.

**_The screen flashes to the cleaned-up Oliver, who is gazing out of a hospital window, as the voice of Doctor Lamb explains Oliver's medical results._**

**_"Twenty-percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-Rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed."_**

Everyone in the room besides Queen winced once they heard Oliver's medical results, especially Thea and Laurel, whom had both seen Oliver's scars (although the latter had seen some of his mental as well as physical ones).

**_"Has he said anything about what happened?" Moira asks worryingly._**

**_"No. He's barely said anything," Doctor Lamb answers, much to Moira's disappointment and yet understanding, as she continues to stare at Oliver. "Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."_**

"Understatement of the century," Sarah muttered under the breath, while staring at Oliver with thoughtful eyes.

**_Moira enters Oliver's hospital room, while resisting the urge to just run up and hug her son._**

**_"Oliver."_**

**_This makes Oliver turn around to face his mother for the first time in five long years with a soft smile on his face._**

**_"Mom."_**

**_Moira smiles, and then the both of them stand in front of each other, before Moira breaks down into tears._**

**_"My beautiful boy," she cries in happiness and kisses him on the neck as they hug each other._**

Oliver smiled at the memory of reuniting with his mother after five torturous years on that purgatory of an island, while Queen's face darkened considerably at the thought of how his mother was involved in the chain of events that Oliver was currently going through. He even scratched the location of where his mother had shot him (as 'The Hood') all those years ago during their little 'chat'.

**_Next, it shows a green rectangular box with Chinese symbols carved into the wood, as one of the Queen staff is about to take it out of the car trunk, only to be stopped by Oliver._**

"I've never seen that thing before," Thea remarked in interest, and asked Oliver: "What's in it?"

"Stuff," Oliver shrugged, which only made Thea ask Queen instead.

"Island stuff."

At this, Thea glared playfully at the two smirking Olivers, as everyone else chuckled at the interaction between the brother(s) and sister.

**_"Your room is exactly as you left it," Moira tells Oliver, as they enter Queen Mansion. "I never had the heart to change a thing."_**

"Plus, I told everyone to lay a finger on it," Thea added with a sad smile. "It was the only thing I had _– _besides your gravestone – that reminded me of you."

"Thanks, Speedy," Oliver said, and reached out to give Thea's hand a comforting squeeze.

**_"Oliver!" Walter Steele greets, making Oliver put down his 'special' rectangular box at the sight of his father's close friend. "Damn good to see you!"_**

"Walter?" Robert looked puzzled as to why one of his closest friends within the company was inside the mansion to welcome Oliver home again when Walter hardly ever visited the mansion in the past. "What's Walter doing there?"

Oliver and Thea exchanged nervous glances with each other, while Thea bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from telling her father about how Walter was their step-father, albeit Walter was their _missing_ step-father.

**_Oliver, however, is confused and tries to remember who the person is in front of him._**

**_"It's Walter," Walter states in surprise that Oliver didn't seem to recognize him at all. They then shake hands with each other. "Walter Steele."_**

**_"You remember Walter — your father's friend from the company," Moira smiles, before giving Walter a certain look._**

This 'look' did not go unnoticed by Ollie or Sarah, whom had both given each other that 'look' whenever their Laurel was around, which made Ollie's eyes widen in disbelief at what this could possibly mean.

_(Ollie): No; it can't be!_

**_Oliver doesn't seem to care though, for he walks past Walter and heads towards Raisa with a warm smile on his face._**

**_"It's good to see you, Raisa."_**

**_"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver," Raisa says joyfully, before she informs Moira that 'Mr. Merlyn' had phoned and would be joining them for dinner._**

Tommy _almost_ grinned, as he remembered hearing the wonderful news of Oliver's 'resurrection', and how the "good times" with his best friend were going to happen once again. That plan was almost immediately shattered into a billion pieces once Tommy saw how the Oliver Queen he used to know was now just a mask being used by a darker and more sinister Oliver Queen that was a rule-breaking vigilante whom put the people they care about at risk!

"Easy, Merlyn," Tommy muttered quietly himself, so that not even Laurel — whom had 'subconsciously' moved farther away from him — wouldn't be able to hear him taking a deep breath to calm himself down again. "Don't act like your old man."

**_That's when Oliver hears the sound of a door opening from upstairs, and immediately knows who it could possibly be with a smile on his face as he sees Thea at the top of the staircase._**

**_"I knew it. I knew you were alive," Thea says, and rushes up to envelop Oliver in a tight hug. "I missed you so much."_**

**_"You were with me the WHOLE time," Oliver reassures her._**

"It's true, Thea," Oliver said quietly. "Whenever it felt like the pain was too much, or when I wanted to die on the island, the thought of leaving you or Mom alone for any longer hurt me even more than anything on the island ever could."

Queen nodded in agreement with him, and so did Ollie too.

"You mean a lot to me, Thea," Ollie stated in a serious tone of voice that was rarely heard from _this _Oliver Queen. "You're actually the reason I managed to even pass high school."

This made Thea blush at how much she meant to all three Olivers, which was a lot more than she had originally thought.

**_The next scene shows Laurel and Joanna inside C.N.R.I (City Necessary Resources Initiative), with Laurel looking over some letters._**

**_"C'mon, Laurel! We're lawyers not miracle workers," Joanna tells Laurel, who remains determined. "We can't win this."_**

Laurel smiled sadly, as she remembered how Joanna was currently grieving the death of her firefighter brother, Danny, who was killed by Garfield Lynns. In fact, Laurel had just recently called her close friend/colleague, and had reassured Joanna that she'd always be there for her.

**_"If we can't we a class action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life-savings than we're not fit to call ourselves the legal aid office," Laurel argues._**

Queen couldn't help but grin at how determined Laurel was at bringing scum like the long-deceased Adam Hunt to justice.

**_Laurel and Joanna continue to argue with each other, while Laurel looks over the letters in her hand, with Joanna arguing about how going against 'Hunt' would cause them to potentially go bankrupt with the number of lawyers on Hunt's side, who are ready to "bury" them._**

**_"You and I against an army," Laurel considered, and then grinned. "I love those odds."_**

Robert had only met and talked to Laurel a few times whenever he or his son hosted a party at the mansion, and every time Robert found Miss Lance to be just like how Moira _used_ to be what when they were younger — a driven woman who knew what she wanted in life and would fight for what was right, as evidenced by how even someone like Adam Hunt couldn't/wouldn't deter Laurel.

This was why Robert was upset with the fact that his son was cheating on someone whom is clearly the best for his son.

**_Laurel heads over to her desk, and sits down onto her chair to look at pictures, article clippings etc of Adam Hunt on her notice board with a fiercely determined look on her face. Laurel then hears the television talk about the Queen's Gambit, much to her shock._**

**_"The Queen's Gambit was last heard from more than five years ago. Mr Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people including local resident Sarah Lance, survived by her sister Laurel-"_**

Sarah sighed, since she expected that she didn't survive, judging by how there was currently no mention of her whatsoever until this point of the 'episode'.

"Did I... suffer?" Sarah asked gently at Queen, who replayed the vivid memory of seeing Sarah being sucked out of the yacht via the window and into the ocean.

"You'll have to wait and see," Queen replied softly, and then noticed Laurel staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

_(Queen): I'm sorry, Dinah._

"What about mom and dad? How are they dealing with my death?" Sarah questioned, since she knew how emotional her parents were when it came to their children.

"They, uh..." Laurel was reluctant to tell Sarah about how their mother had left the family, and how their father was acting in the present.

"We'll take a break in a few minutes, so you can tell her then," Queen reassured Sarah, as Laurel mouthed her thanks.

Oliver nodded his head in agreement. Besides, he needed to have a 'special' talk with Tommy about Laurel's safety, as well as their recently-crumbling friendship.

**_Laurel quickly switches off the television, which made everyone else turn around to face her._**

**_Back inside the mansion, Oliver is seen exiting his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist._**

**_"After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable," Oliver's voice remarks, before goes over to the mirror and stares at the many scars (and tattoo) on his muscular body._**

Tommy felt uncomfortable at getting a closer look at Oliver's many scars in detail, especially since it started to replace that anger he was currently feeling with sympathy and guilt for being furious with his best friend after EVERYTHING that Oliver had been through. Despite this, however, the anger was still there for putting Laurel in danger as the vigilante.

**_ "The face I see in the mirror... is a stranger."_**

"You're not the only one," Thea remarked in a rather bitter tone of voice, before apologizing once she realized how much of a bitch she sounded even if what Oliver had said was true.

**_The screen flashes several times, with each time showing Oliver with the green hood on, before Oliver snaps his head behind him. _**

_**The Queen's Gambit pushes through the violent storm, despite the heavy rain that beat down upon the yacht and the powerful waves that threatens to tear the yacht apart.**_

_**"The storm's a category two," a crew member informs Robert.**_

"That's the moment where we came from," Robert told those who didn't know, and frowned at how little time that those from the past had before the Queen's Gambit would go down.

_**The crew member then adds: "The Captain's recommending we head back."**_

"Should of listened," Ollie muttered under his breath.

_**"All right, inform the crew," Robert agrees, just as Ollie comes out of his bedroom.**_

At this, Ollie frowned at the fact that even though his father made the decision to turn back, it wouldn't be enough to save both Sarah and his father from dying.

_**"Are we in trouble?" Ollie asks curiously.**_

_**"One of us is," Robert says, which made Ollie grin as Sarah Lance leaned against the wall wearing only a thin black bathrobe.**_

Sarah blushed, and attempted to cover herself up with the same bathrobe.

"Don't worry," Queen said, giving Sarah a friendly smile. "You can get changed into something less revealing during our break."

_**"Ollie!" Sarah calls out. "Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"**_

_**"I'll be there in a minute, Sarah," Ollie smiles at her.**_

_**"You know, son?" Robert says, wrapping an arm around Ollie. "That is not going to finish well. For either of them or for you."**_

_(Oliver): Took the words right out of mouth._

_**The screen flashes, and now it shows Oliver holding a framed picture of him and his father, which was taken about twenty years ago. Unbeknownst to Oliver, Tommy enters the mansion.**_

_**"What did I tell you? Yachts suck."**_

_**Oliver smirks, before they both give each other a manly hug. Then, it shows everyone **__**– including Tommy **__**– eating at the dinner table, as Tommy informs Oliver of what he's missed i.e. Superbowl winners, while Oliver notices the interactions between Walter and Moira.**_

Robert narrowed his eyes suspiciously at how his wife and his close colleague were acting, but he didn't comment on it.

_****__****__**"What was it like there?" Thea asked curiously, which silences everyone around the table.**_

"Sorry," Thea apologized once again, since she realized how personal the question was.

"It's okay, Speedy," Oliver stated with a sincere smile. "You were curious."

_****__****__**"Cold," Oliver answers honestly.**_

_****__****__**Tommy then offers to give Oliver a tour of the city, to which Moira agrees completely. **_

_****__****__**"Good, because I was hoping to swing by the office," Oliver commented with a slight smile, much to slight shock of both Moira and Walter.**_

**_All of a sudden, Raisa accidentally trips and almost drops the bowl of fruit she is carrying if not for Oliver, whom catches both her and the bowl of fruit._**

**_"I'm so sorry, Mr Oliver," Raisa apologizes in embarrassment, only for Oliver to say that "it is fine and that it was an accident" in Russian, much to everyone's surprise and amazement._**

"I can speak Russian?" Ollie grinned at the other two versions of himself. "Awesome."

However, Robert was intrigued by how many languages Oliver had learned to speak fluently on the island, but decided that he would ask his son during their break.

**_"I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Oliver," Walter says, only for Oliver to say something back with a 'cool' smile and a nod._**

**_"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."_**

"Oliver!" Robert exclaimed in disappointment that his son would suggest an insane notion. "Walter would never do such a thing!"

Thea grimaced, because Walter was fact sleeping with her mother since he was Thea's step-father.

**_This makes everyone silent for a moment in shock, before Thea tells Moira that she didn't tell anything to Oliver, who assures his sister that she didn't have to._**

**_"Oliver." Moira seems to briefly hesitate, before she breaks the news to Oliver while she and Walter hold each other's hand._**

Robert paled considerably. Maybe Oliver was indeed right...

**_"Walter and I are married-"_**

Robert felt as if he had been shot in the head _and_ heart when Moira — HIS wife — had said this, and yet a part of him argued that since he was dead that Moira deserved to move on from him and be happy with Walter.

"Are you okay, dad?" Ollie asked in concern, although he was also quite pale from hearing the news, as Robert nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, son," Robert said unconvincingly.

**_"-and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."_**

"You didn't, Moira," Robert sighed. "You'd never do such a thing even if you tried to."

**_"We both believed that Robert – like you – was uh... gone," Walter remarks awkwardly._**

**_"It's fine," Oliver states, with the 'cool' smile never leaving his face._**

"You're a horrible liar, son," Robert remarked dryly to all three versions. "No amount of training on an island can change that."

This made both Queen and Oliver smirk, yet internally admit that their father was _partially _correct about the statement.

**_He then gets up from his chair and excuses himself, as Tommy reminds Oliver about the latter's tour of the city._**

**_It is now shown to be night-time, and Oliver is shown to be lying on the floor next to his open window instead of his bed, which exposes Oliver to the heavy rain pouring down onto his shivering body._**

"Do you still sleep like that?" Laurel asked in worry for her _friend_.

Oliver didn't reply for a minute or two, before stating rather blankly as if he were trying to hide his emotions.

"Sometimes."

**_ A flashback then occurs, as Sarah's voice can be heard counting to three._**

**_"It's getting closer," Sarah comments about the storm, while she drinks her glass of wine._**

**_"That's not very scientific," Ollie smirks as he also drinks some wine, only for Sarah to smirk back in amusement at the Ivy League dropout knowing science. "I know... biology."_**

**_Ollie kisses Sarah, only for the latter to groan at the fact that Laurel was definitely going to kill her once they got back._**

Laurel cringed at the foreshadowing of Sarah's death, which Laurel felt was approaching soon, as Tommy wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to soothe her to little avail.

**_ Ollie, however, reassures her that Laurel will never know._**

At this, Ollie began to whistle awkwardly and only stopped when he received a menacing glare from Oliver.

**_"Come here!" Ollie says, before he pounces on top of Sarah whom laughs as the lights in the room go out for a moment, and the sound of the storm is noted to be closer by Sarah. "Sarah... we're going to be fine."_**

**_Ollie kisses Sarah once again with a lot more passion, when suddenly the yacht tips over and sends the two secret lovers sprawled onto the ground/wall._**

Sarah closed her eyes, knowing that it was now her death scene, and yet opened them again to see if she would suffer.

**_"Sarah," Ollie groans, before screaming out her name when he is helpless to prevent her from being sucked out of the window._**

Everyone closed their eyes this time and winced at Sarah's not-so-peaceful death, especially Laurel who remembered when she had asked Oliver if Sarah had died without suffering, only to instead be told a needlessly comforting lie from him.

_(Laurel): But was it truly needless?_

**_Ollie then finds himself out in the ocean and screams out her name, as Robert and a crew member haul Ollie onto their life boat. "Dad, she's out there!"_**

**_"She's gone!" Robert tells his son, as the Queen's Gambit sinks and leaves no trace of its existence._**

Laurel could only clutch tighter onto Sarah, in order to convince herself that her little sister wasn't on the Queen's Gambit, which now lay at the bottom of the ocean.

"It's okay, sis," Sarah comforted while stroking Laurel's back. "I'll never leave you."

That's when Laurel noticed something within Queen's eyes which gave her some hope: determination.

"We can change this, can't we?" Laurel asked tearfully. "I can see it in your eyes."

Queen did not show any emotions on his face or within his eyes, since he didn't want to raise Laurel's hopes up too high, only for them to be smashed to the bottom of the ocean where everyone thought/thinks contained the Queen's Gambit. Despite this, Laurel could already feel the warm and pleasant feeling of hope grow inside of her at the prospect of Sarah's survival.

"We talk about it later."

_**"Oliver! Wake up! Oliver-!" Moira tries shaking her son slightly in order to wake him up, only to be flipped onto her back by Oliver, whom is instinctively ready to break his mother's neck with his hand.**_

"Oliver!" everyone (besides Queen and Oliver) exclaimed in a mixture of anger, shock and fear at the same time that Walter did.

"I'm sorry," Oliver apologized, as he remembered his mother's terrified facial expression when he had almost killed her. "It was-"

"-instinctive," Queen finished seriously, and then explained in a softer tone of voice: "I was repeatedly attacked at night, so I had to become a light-sleeper and defend myself or... die."

Even though this didn't _completely_ justify Oliver's act, everyone immediately understood how this could affect Oliver. It also reminded Thea never to check in on her brother at night.

_**This snaps Oliver out of his 'survival mode', as he recoils from the coughing Moira in horror.**_

_**Oliver apologizes profusely for what he almost did to Moira, while Walter helps her back onto her feet again.**_

_**"It's okay, Oliver," Moira reassures him, and crouches down to Oliver's eye-level with Walter's fingers wrapped protectively on her arms. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're home... You're home."**_

Queen paused the television, and got up from the couch with a small smile on his face which seemed so _alien_ on his face.

"Time for a break."

Everyone got up from where they were sitting, with both Robert and Thea heading outside for some much-needed fresh air as well as some quality time together. Tommy was also about to follow them, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk," Oliver said seriously without wearing his 'Oliver Queen' mask.

"Maybe later," Tommy told him, only to be stopped by Laurel, whose arms were on her hips.

"Not later, Merlyn," Laurel narrowed her eyes at him. "Now."

Tommy — after noticing that everyone had disappeared to do their own thing — sighed in defeat, before he followed Oliver and Laurel outside to have a 'chat'.

**A/N: I've decided that every individual episode will be split into two/three chapters each, so that each chapter doesn't take FOREVER to read. Plus, with all the shocking information that they'll learn by watching each episode, they would realistically take a break every so often. However, once I've completed an entire episode, I might combine the two/three chapters together into one LONG chapter. ****All "Arrow" clips were from the YouTube account: ChairStelenaDelena.**

**Also, I'm thinking of uploading the 'pilot episode' of a new fanfiction series that I've been working on called "Sagittarius" (more detailed synopsis is on my profile). It'll be set in Earth 1.5, like my "Lost Son of Krypton" series — a Universe where everything up to January 4****th**** 2012 is just like our Earth i.e. Superman, Green Arrow etc are fictional, yet places like Star City are 'real' and were used as inspiration for the comic books, shows, movies etc. Anyhow, don't forget to review on ANY of my fanfiction if you want me to continue THIS ****fanfic, and/or send me a PM to answer any questions, as well as to discuss fanfiction ideas!**


	3. Personal Issues

**Firstly, I would like to apologize profusely for not updating ANY of my fanfiction for a long time. I have been going through some personal issues in my hectic life, and so it is getting increasingly harder to write fanfiction. Again, I am sorry. **

**Secondly, I would like to inform you that I will not be abandoning any of my fanfics. If I were to do so, I would make sure to personally tell all of you.**

**Finally, I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for not abandoning this fanfic, despite the fact that I have not updated it for a while. I swear down that I will update my fanfiction as soon as everything in my life has calmed down. Until then, I will try to resolve the issues in my life, and write as much as I possibly can in my limited time.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
